


You are that voice

by homosexualspawnofsatan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexualspawnofsatan/pseuds/homosexualspawnofsatan
Summary: Armin is board one day and starts watching some documentaries, that voice is just really irresistible and he must know who it belongs too. On a more personal level.





	You are that voice

**Author's Note:**

> a quick one shot based on a prompt I saw on tumblr.

It had been a boring day sitting alone in his cramped little apartment. His roommate Jean had gone off with his boyfriend to do whatever it is they did when they got together. Armin had already read all the books he bought not even a week ago, so he sighed and started flipping through the channels, until he found one that was debuting a series of marine biology that was fairly recent, and would air every episode back to back only being about eight episodes long, but covering a wide variety of topics in an hour and a half.

When it started the narrator’s voice intrigued him. It sounded somewhat calming, and the knowledge the man was spouting sounded great. Hardly a year removed from college and Armin had already gotten a decent job, and had a day off, now he had a reason to look forward to this. He tried to focus on the documentary, but he often times found himself trying to imagine what the narrator looked like.

It wasn’t until the final episode when he was actually paying attention to the credits that he learned the man who imported more knowledge to him through this beautiful documentary. Eren Yeager, that was the name.

He whipped out his laptop and did a quick google search. It turned out the male was a German American actor. Known for his role in a current show simulating World War III as Corporal Marty Johnson. He made various appearances in crime shows such as either a cop or villain. However it was the college education the male had obtained online that intrigued him. The major being drama obviously, but the minor was marine biology. He currently held a bachelor’s in acting and an associates in marine biology but was working on higher degrees while online. This man had a plan obviously, and he seemed kind of cute.

Over the next few weeks Armin rewatched the documentaries relentlessly. This of course got teasing from Jean.

“You are not just watching these for the facts, you so got a crush on that sexy narrator voice. You are turned on by such weird things blondie.” The jeer came from Jean without much thought, The red face Armin would get when the accusation was made was totally worth whatever consequences the blond would dream up for him. 

“Screw you Jean.” Armin folded his arms with a hmmph and ignored any attempts the other made to apologize. This was getting old fast. Did he have a crush? Secretly yes, but how could a no one like him get a someone like Eren Yeager?

Unannounced to him Jean was making donations in his name to a charity that was helping to clean the ocean, the person who donated the most money in the next hour would win a date with Eren Yeager. He figure this was his good deed of the day and would for sure make up for his cruel teasing.

Mission success.

Standing up Jean made an announcement. “I just won Marco and I movie tickets for next week, so you’re on your own next Friday Arlert.” Of course that was a lie, Marco had bought the tickets and he had won Armin a date.

“Thanks for nothing jerk.” Armin hissed and stood up before heading to his room. Jean just watched with a smirk on his face. It was a very nice thing to have done, but only he knew so he got the joy of being the nice roommate via surprise.

The week passed quickly with the furry of Armin’s endless scorn, at least until Friday came and Marco was at their apartment at noon. Before Armin had a chance to ask what was going on he had been taken to the bathroom with both Marco and Jean who worked tirelessly to make him look very good, though the blond had no clue why.

It became clear when they pushed him into a limo with a familiar brown haired male. Who had the extraordinary green eyes. That now seemed to be looking over Armin who had a blush on his cheeks.

“So, you are the Armin Arlert that one this date then? I hope you don’t mind a fancy restaurant.” Eren laughed awkwardly. “My agent informed that McDonald’s is not an exceptable date.” 

Armin laughed. “Actually I would have taken that, sounds more fun than something you don’t want to do, but I suppose it is too late to change that now isn’t it?”

Eren sighed. “Unfortunately yes, but I’ll try to make this just as fun.” He adjusted his hair just a little. “I must admit you are the calmest crazed fan I have ever met. My agent warned me to bring something for protection, but I doubt I will need it.”

Armin turned beat red. “I wouldn’t call myself a crazed fan, my roommate seems to have donated money in my name and won me this opportunity. I didn’t even know this was a contest and somehow he knew about my secret crush on you.” Armin was babbling and saying stupid yet embarrassing things.

Eren chuckled. “Oh really? Then tonight is your lucky night there Armin. Because you have this date. I must admit, you are kind of cute. This should be very interesting.” He says as they finally arrive at the destination and abandon the car. They were seated quickly and ordered before Eren finally spoke again.

“So tell me a bit about yourself Armin, you seem to be rather interesting my friend.” Eren did a little smile as he leaned back folding his arms rather patiently. for the blond to talk.

“Well…much like you I am twenty three, I just finished my bachelor’s on Marine Biology last year, 4.0 GA. I really sort of got into you just because you have a such a nice voice when you are narrating that marine biology documentary you did.” Armin was once again rambling and admitting embarrassing secrets he probably should have tried to keep under wraps.

Eren laughed then started to speak in that very voice. “I suppose this voice must sound so low, smooth, and sexy.” Teasing was just part of his game at this point, and it was actually entertaining to watch the blond blush.

“N-Not funny, but yeah that is true. It really does sound that way.” Armin covered his face as the food started to arrive and they started to eat while having this conversation together.

“It sort of is, and you flatter me. I must admit I thought an academic type like you would be offended that some Holly Wood airhead like me dared to narrate your documentary. Especially one you have a degree in.” Eren politely said between bites of his steak.

“Well I did research on you, saw you had an associates in it and are working on a bachelor’s online, so I figured you must be pretty damn smart to do something like that.”

Eren laughed. “Ahh it just caught my interest in my first year on  line. I guess that makes us similar doesn’t it. Really in my case between acting, school, and taking care of my dog I don’t do much, first date I have been on in years honestly, and at least it’s a good one.”

Armin blushed. “I am actually glad. I wouldn’t want this to be a boring dinner.” The rest of dinner went quickly with some nice small talk, the ride back was pretty much the same, until the limo stopped.

“I suppose this is the end of this date, but I have tomorrow off, meet me at the starbucks on the corner tomorrow morning it would be a nice second date.” Eren stole a quick kiss. “See you then.”

Armin turned bright red and nodded. “S-See ya then.”


End file.
